Galvatron
Name: Galvatron Race: Dark deity Group: Enemies Likes: Power, eating flesh, drinking blood and collecting souls Dislikes: Minions who can't carry out his orders Biggest strength: His power Biggest weakness: His pride Occupation: Leader of the dark gods and ruler of the Realm of the Condemned Quote: "I am the icon of destruction!" His Goal: Take over the Multi-Universe and capture Angewomon and Myotismon. Voiced by: David Kaye and Frank Welker, just to name a couple After infusing the Black Crystal of the Decepticons, which carried the powers of Unicron and Jack of Blades, to himself, Megatron was transformed into his powered-up identity: Galvatron. At this point, he is more determined than ever to capture the Angels, get Myotismon back on his side, destroy Disney, and take control of the universe. He also seems to have taken a liking to Angewomon. At present, Galvatron seems to have been successful in his plans by taking Myotismon and Angewomon, but stooping to a SERIOUSLY new low by disguising himself as Emperor X's deceased father and then abducting the Angels. Can the Children of the Autobots save them or will he destroy them all? The Chaotic Wars Galvatron revealed himself to be a Warrior of Harmony and aided Myotismon and Menslady in a battle against Machinedramon and some other Digimon. Sadly, he was badly injured in battle and murdered by Emperor Mateus. His loss has inflicted great emotional pain on both Myotismon and Menslady, since he loved them as if they were truly his own offspring. Galvatron smirk.JPG|Chilling smirk Galvatron bring out star saber.JPG Galvatron awakens.JPG Galvatron arrives.JPG Galvatron arms crossed.JPG Galvatron angry.JPG Galvatron charge.JPG Galvatron cybertron.JPG Galvatron dark.JPG Galvatron determined.JPG Galvatron doesn't look happy.JPG Galvatron follow me.JPG Galvatron full view.JPG Galvatron grrr.JPG Galvatron grumpy.JPG Galvatron half view.JPG Galvatron stern.JPG Galvatron has the cape...but do chicks dig him.JPG Galvatron has FANGS.JPG Galvatron hmph.JPG Galvatron huh.JPG|Huh?! Galvatron humph.JPG Galvatron laughing.JPG|If Gavatron is laughing, something VERY horrid either has happened or is about to happen! Galvatron look on.JPG|I will toy with you a bit, Prime! Galvatron look up.JPG Galvatron looks.JPG Galvatron maniacal.JPG|POWERRRRR! UNLIMITED POWERRRRRRR! Galvatron not impressed.JPG|Borrrrring! Galvatron with blood.JPG|Well, well...Galvatron ALSO never drinks....wine. galvatron pissed off.JPG|I'm not going to be happy, am I? galvatron power up.JPG|RUN AWAY, SOULS! galvatron ready attack.PNG galvatron really tough.JPG galvatron side view.JPG galvatron small.JPG galvatron small side view.JPG galvatron super mode.JPG galvatron ticked.JPG|You've REALLY pissed me off! galvatron towering.JPG galvatron whatever.JPG galvatron with requiem blaster.JPG galvatron attack with star saber.JPG galvatron black breath.JPG galvatron charge 2.JPG galvatron come and get it.JPG galvatron dark saber.JPG galvatron dark saber shield.JPG galvatron double bladed dark saber.JPG galvatron dragon awakening.JPG|Playtime's over! Give me POWERRRRRRRR! galvatron dragon awakening 2.JPG galvatron dragon awakening 3.JPG galvatron evil smile.JPG galvatron fiery.JPG galvatron full view 2.JPG galvatron griffin form.JPG galvatron grin.JPG galvatron hmph whatever.JPG galvatron i win.JPG galvatron intimidating.JPG galvatron is a vampire.JPG|EEK! Galvatron is a vampire! galvatron looking tough.JPG galvatron looks on.JPG galvatron now i have you.JPG galvatron ready attack or power up.JPG galvatron ready dark saber.JPG galvatron ready soul steal.JPG|Run for your souls! galvatron seems happy.JPG galvatron shout.JPG galvatron soul steal.JPG|SOUL STEAL! galvatron super power up.JPG|Well...WE'RE boned! galvatron ticked again.JPG|Boy, somebody got up on the wrong side of the throne this morning! galvatron two dragon attack.JPG galvatron two headed dragon.JPG galvatron two headed dragon better view.JPG galvatron uh.JPG galvatron very close.JPG galvatron what.JPG|What?! galvatron what is this.JPG galvatron with omega lock.JPG galvatron with star saber.JPG galvatron yaps again.jpg galvatron alert.jpg galvatron what have we here.jpg galvatron talking.jpg 0111.jpg 20110104011959!Energon-Galvatron-1st-Appearance.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Archenemies Category:Roleplaying Category:Alternet Form Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Gods Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Immortals Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Complete Monsters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Dark Lords Category:Scary Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:True Villains Category:Traitors Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Xenophobes Category:Bigger Bads Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Deities Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Children of The Autobots's Villains Category:Main Villains of Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Egomaniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Serial Killers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Shape Shifters Category:Flyers Category:Elementals Category:Hungry Villains Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Torturers Category:Successful Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Cannibalistic Villains Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Soul Stealers Category:Evil Genius Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:Sadists Category:Arc Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Frank Welker Category:Murderers